


Satisfied?

by D475UG0KU



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raiden topping!, What universe? We just don't know!, hooray!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D475UG0KU/pseuds/D475UG0KU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied?

"Do you really...uh, want to do this?" asks David nervously, clear eyes darting around. Jack wonders, briefly, if the question was directed at him or David himself. He raises an eyebrow and props himself up on his elbows, staring at David's flushed face. He looks away the moment their eyes meet, and Jack runs a hand through his hair.

"If you don't want to, Dave," says Jack slowly, sitting up a little. He kind of tugs David along with him, their bare skin sticking together. David shifts to straddle over Jack's thighs and a huff of a breath leaves him. He moves his hands from Jack's chest; he scratches his cheek while the other arm kind of dangles limply at his side. Jack doesn't pride himself on patience, so he tries another line. "We can do it like normal." A little grumbling noise comes from David, and he sighs.

"It's not like I don't want to," says David, struggling immensely with his words. He holds his tongue for a moment. Jack waits, patiently, and it only makes David more frustrated. He lets his arm drop and he hunches his shoulders a little, still unable to look at Jack. "It's more..."

"You're not sure if you're ready?" another grumbling noise and he gives a nod, tanned cheeks burning bright pink. Jack can't help but laugh a little, and he sits up fully, pulling David into his lap. David makes a noise in the back of his throat, but doesn't really protest, setting his arms on Jack's shoulders. "That's fine. It's not like I absolutely hate the other way, you know."

He cups David's cheek and kisses him; like this, Jack struggles to control himself. David's cock, warm and swelled, pushes against his stomach, and every movement causes Dave's ass to rub against him. A light blush crosses his own cheeks and he grins up at David, who still won't really look at him.

"I still want to," mumbles David a little grumpily, tracing circles against the nape of Jack's neck. It makes him shiver, and his own hands slide down David's sides to rest on his hips.

"Then lemme try something," muses Jack as he reaches his arm over. David lays off him a little to give him a little more length to his reach; from the bedside table drawer Jack procures a small tube of lube and sits back up. David watches him cautiously, though he absolutely knows where this is going. Jack squeezes a bit of lube on to his fingers, and with his clean hand he gently kneads circles into David's hip to relax him. "This okay?"

"Go for it, kid." Jack sticks his tongue out, rolling his eyes, and presses a finger inside David, who tries his best not to outwardly react. It's not terrible. He wraps his arms around Jack's head and shoulders without suffocating him and buries his face in soft platinum blond locks. He lets out a soft, shaky breath, and Jack slowly slides the digit in and out, attempting to keep most of David's attention on his little hip massage.

After David's breathing returns to normal, he adds the second finger and repeats the slow, gentle process. Jack stretches his fingers a little, gently pokes around inside, waiting for some kind of reaction. David stiffens up a little, a quiet moan leaving him. He sinks a little further down to rest his head in the crook of Jack's neck, exhaling shakily against the skin there.

Jack grins a little and shifts down so his angle isn't so awkward, moving on. He removes his hand from David's hip; Daivd makes a small noise of protest that's cut off when Jack's hand wraps around both their cocks, slowly stroking them together. David moans unexpectedly loud, for him at least, unable to catch it before it left him. He clings to Jack just slightly, muffling himself by paying quite a bit of attention to his neck.

Jack shudders slightly, David's kisses and bites causing him to slow his movements. After an impatient buck of David's hips he comes back to his senses and continues on. Jack stroking them together, plus the fingers inside him makes David's mind a little cloudly, and he can't help the soft moans or his breath starting to quicken.

But suddenly, Jack stops- he pulls his fingers out and removes his hands from their cocks, and David almost sits straight up.

"What's that for?" asks David impatiently, looking for an answer of Jack's smug face.

"Well, I thought, maybe..." Jack raises an eyebrow and it takes David a moment to catch on. His cheeks flush and he averts his gaze. Jack patiently waits for the obedient little nod he knows is coming. When he gets it, Jack almost fucks him on the spot- but hurting David is the last thing on his mind. He bounces a little, the heads of their cocks brushing together as he leans back over to claw at the bedside table's drawer again.

He brings out a condom and rolls it on, picking up the lube and slicking it on himself. The quickness of Jack's movements isn't at all startling to David, but it's a little amusing to him how excited he is. Jack tosses the lube and condom wrapper aside, idly wiping his hand on the sheets. David flicks his forehead with a scowl.

"You're washing these by hand," scolds David. With a sheepish grin, Jack sets his hands to David's hips and pulls him forward, flush against him. David huffs a little and gently holds Jack's shoulders. "Be gentle with me," says David sarcastically and through his teeth, closing his eyes.

Jack lines himself up and presses in, taking it slow; he stops every time David makes a noise that could be interpreted as pained, every time his body tenses up too much and his nails dig into his shoulders. It takes what feels like five minutes to get David all the way down, and he's shuddering softly.

He gently rubs his hip and brings his other hand up to David's hair, petting it gently. David leans forward a little, pressing his forehead to Jack's, and finally lets out the breath Jack knew he was holding.

"Not too bad?" asks Jack meekly. After a moment's hesitation, David nods. "Tell me if you want to switch positions or stop, okay?" Another nod. Jack raises his eyebrow, and testingly pulls out a little, gaining a sharp inhale. Slowly, slowly he builds up a steady rhythm of thrusts, making sure to keep his eyes pinned on David's face. Which is pretty hard, considering Jack's tendency to close his eyes during sex.

When he's certain David has started to relax, starting to become a little more vocal and his expression changing from slightly pained to something a little more peaceful, Jack shifts down. David makes a surprised noise as Jack's shoulder's are taking from his grasp, and he steadies himself with his hands now on Jack's chest. He tightens his grip on David's hips, combining the motion of thrusting up into him and pulling him around by his hips.

David moans and his back arches just slightly. Jack's lip part as he breathing starts to become ragged, and his cheeks flush. He swears softly and literally forces himself to keep his gaze on David's face, which is honestly just turning him on more. He wasn't aware that the legendary Solid Snake could look so damn _cute_ ; thick eyebrows knitted together, lips parted, eyes struggling to stay open with his arms shaking against his chest as Jack fucked him a little more roughly.

Tearing him away from his little world was David's voice trying to form words. He stopped almost a little too abruptly and blinked up at him.

"St-stop?" squeaks jack, realising he's almost completely out of breath. David shakes his head and sits up slightly, making a noise in the back of his throat due to the movement; he gently takes Jack's wrists and pries them from his hips, looking down at him with hazy eyes. Jack watches him curiously.

"My turn," mumbles David. _Oh._ That's what's happening now. David shifts on his knees and uses his hands on Jack's chest as balance. (He's sure glad David was a big muscley guy who could actually do this.) David tests rhythms and methods for a moment before he gets it just right, and Jack can't help the mess he's melting into.

David riding him is somehow a completely different experience, and he busies himself with getting David off, too. His mind is a little hazy and concentrating is a little hard, though he doesn't think he's doing too terribly as David's voice rises and he hangs his head a little.

Quiet swears leave David's lips as he can't figure out which way to move his hips, down onto Jack's cock and forward into his hand. Jack throws an arm over his eyes, voice climbing as he can feel himself get close. A cocky grin comes to David's lips as he settles all the way down onto Jack's lap. Their ragged breaths are the only sound for a moment, and Jack takes a peek at him from under his eyes.

"Why'd you stop...?" asks Jack quietly. David's grin is making him a little nervous.

"Because you're not allowed to come first," says David with a teasing roll of his hips. Jack slowly, shakily exhales and props himself up on his elbow with a small frown.

"You always make me come first when- oh." The telling look in David's eyes makes Jack cut himself off, and he huffs a little. Of course this guy would do something like this to him. Not that it would be difficult without his mouth, but he desperately wanted to come as quickly as possible, and he felt like David was going to hold out on him as much as he could with that shit eating grin on his face.

"Come here, then." Jack motions with his hand for David to bring himself forward, and the smug look on his face only grows.

"You've got a weird way of goin about this, kid." But he removes himself from Jack's cock with a shudder nonetheless. David straddles over his chest and Jack wastes absolutely no time to bring his cock into his mouth. One hand on the wall and the other buried in Jack's hair, David slumps his shoulders and sighs softly. He isn't one to brag about his significant other's talents, but this is probably his favourite one.

Jack goes about his merry way, eliciting sharp moans from David. A mere distraction, however, as Jack trails his hand down David's spine before rubbing a small circle against his asshole. David goes to protest, but Jack is already pushing his finger in. He grunts softly and pulls on Jack's hair a little.

"Jack..." whispers David in a surprisingly tender tone. If he could have, he would have smirked just then, but he supposes he has better things to do. He sucks on the head of David's cock and thrusts two fingers in and out of him, a considerably more easy task than it was earlier. David hunches his shoulders a little and his other hand finds its way to Jack's head. They both shift slightly, and Jack is completely fine with what's about to come next. David gives him a little push of a warning before taking control; he pulls and pushes on Jack with one fistfull of hair and the other resting almost gently against his head.

Jack tries his best to focus on fingering David. It isn't often that David is okay with treating him roughly, but he likes to relish in it when he does. Though right now is about getting David off. He allows Jack a moment to catch his breath before stuffing his cock back in his mouth, brushing against the back of his throat. Jack hums around the length and David tenses up slightly. He swears and fucks his face a little more roughly, and Jack takes it as a hint to keep humming.

It doesn't take much more of that before David's breath starts to shorten and clipped words attempt to escape from his lips. He pulls Jack's head completely forward when he comes, accompanied by a hard shudder and softly calling Jack's name. He sits back, cock slipping from Jack's lips with an audible sound. Jack wheezes a little and clears his throat, bringing his eyes up to David's completely red face.

"Satisfied?" asks Jack breathily, and David pets his hair gently in response. "Then we can continue?" He's a little more eager this time, sitting up slightly. David nods, and Jack can't help but notice his legs shaking. It's his turn to have the cocky grin, and he can tell David catches it in the corner of his eyes.

"A little tired, huh?"

"Just for that, you're on top now." David defiantly flops down next to him, and Jack sits up. He snickers a little at how childish David can be sometimes and reaches for the lube again. He settles between David's legs and they almost immediately wrap around his waist.

"It seems like you just wanted this, not that it's a punishment," says Jack teasingly, and David gives him a small glare.

"Stick it in before I change my mind."

"With pleasure." With much less care and tact than last time, Jack thrusts in, leaning forward with his hands on either side of David. David inhales sharply, but quickly melts into soft moans as Jack fucks him, eyes fluttering shut. Jack's attempt at a grin is clouded by his own pleasure, and it honestly does not take him long to come. Arms shaking, he pulls out and ends up just laying on top of David, panting.

"Satisfied?" says David in a mocking tone, his own breath not exactly even. He pets Jack's hair and Jack snickers.

"Very," says Jack contently. He pulls himself up a little to look at David and kisses him gently, a smile coming to his lips. "So? We can do this more often, right?" David's cheeks flush a little and he looks to the side. That little nod Jack already knows is coming just makes him grab David's face and kiss him over and over.

"Cut it out and let's go shower."

"Yessir~"


End file.
